The need has long existed for storage or support means for a collection of neckties and which would enable a user to have immediate and ready access to any one of a large number of supported neckties. A shortcoming of many known devices is the limited capacity thereof and/or the need to manipulate pivoted or rotary members in order to examine and gain access to one particular necktie. The most beneficial support device is one wherein every one of a large number of neckties will at all times be instantly viewable and removable without manipulation of any structural member(s). Additionally, it is desirable that the neckties be fully suspended from one end thereof rather than draped or folded over a support member. Quite obviously, the latter type of device more than halves the capacity of any one hanger member, not to mention the tendency for such draped neckties to become wrinkled.